


Stand By You | Brotp!Huntbastian

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotp, Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has been with the Warblers since before the slushie!incident.  When Sebastian goes down a wrong path, he's not thrilled, but that doesn't mean he's about to let anyone else lecture his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By You | Brotp!Huntbastian

 

"We can’t believe you did that!"

"Sebastian!"

"How could you?!"

"Sebastian is Blaine!"

"He could get blind from that, Sebastian. B L I N D. Do you even care?!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"How do you even call yourself a Warbler??"

"Are you even going to the ho-"

"SILENCE!"

Hunter crashed his book on the table with a loud noise and clenched his jaw.

"SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU. If you’re not going to practice the exercises I’ve passed to you, then OUT. NOW."

Hunter watched as the boys gathered their things and started to leave, whispering with each other, murmuring, grunting. He glared at then as they did so, his knuckles white from holding the book tight. 

"Sebastian."

The taller boy stopped, but didn’t look at him, one hand in the hanger of his backpack, eyes blankly staring ahead.

"You stay."

He waited for all the boys to get out and sighed.

"Close the doors and sit down, please."

As the boy did so in robot moves, he stood up and walked to him. He was struggling with the lock and Hunter watched as he almost broke the handle, muttering something that sounded a lot like  _fucking door,_  till he held his wrist. “It’s okay.” he said calmly. “I’ll do it.” 

When he got back, the other was sit on the sofa looking down. Hunter sat on his side and took a deep breath.

"What you did was wrong. You gathered the boys without my permission and did something really stu-"

"If you’re going to lecture me, I’m out!"

Scowled the boy getting up. Hunter held his arm and looked up.

"Sit down, Bas."

The use of the nickname apparently calmed the edgy boy a little and he sat again. Hunter looked at him serious till he was sure he could move on.

"You fucked up." he said simply then lay back on the backboard. "But you’re not the first one. They all did as well.  _We_ all did. They’ll get over it. Give them time. And pray for the boy not to get blind. Then we’ll see.” he finished steady. Sebastian raised his confused green eyes for him then they became teary at last and he downed them again, his body shuddered a little and Hunter suspected he was holding back a sob.

"W-." he took a deep breath "What if he does, Hunt?"

The broke tone made Hunter’s throat clench. He leaned in and put his hand over his shoulder, squeezing it in a way he hoped was comforting.

"We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it."

And then Sebastian had crashed on him. Hunter stood there with his lips parted, completely surprised as Seb buried his face on his shoulder and shivered in a way Hunter was sure he was holding sobs now. He could feel him muffling them in his shoulder. He breathed out slowly then put his arms around him a little awkwardly and tapped his back.

"It’s okay…." he promised, his voice a little husky. He felt weird saying that. Comforting people wasn’t his strongest point. He held him tighter when he finally sobbed and slowly lay his face on his best friend’s soft hair. "It’s alright, Bas… It won’t last forever. At least now you’ll think twice before doing something like that. And you’ve learned to talk to me previously, hopefully." he teased a little, trying to get him better. 

It took Sebastian some minutes to pull back, brushing his face harshly on his palms. Hunter gave him his handkerchief an Sebastian looked at him surprised but he shrugged and the other boy accepted it, wiping his wet face. Hunter’s blazer was wet too, but that wasn’t something he was too worried about. 

"I don’t even know why I did it." Sebastian grunted in a husky but steady voice, while he cleaned himself and then passed his fingers through his messy hair sniffing. 

Hunter screwed his eyebrows. 

"Weren’t you jealous? Don’t you like him?"

"No! Yes." they stared at each other and Sebastian drifted his eyes uncomfortable. "Not anymore. There’s… Another now."

Sebastian Smythe uncomfortable? That was new.

"Oh."

 Sebastian looked at him anxiously then shook his head and shrugged trying to assume his blase attitude.

"Doesn’t matter. I was stupid and petty."

"That you were. But you always are." but Hunter’s head was still back on the  _there’s another now._ "Do I know this other?"

"Jerk."

And then he flushed.  _Flushed._

"Not really no. I’m done with Dalton-boys, he’s not from here."

"Mmh."

"We should probably get out."

"Probably."

They got up and Hunter saw Sebastian putting his handkerchief in his pocket but said nothing. He put his hand in his shoulder as they walked out. 

"You’ll be fine. I’ll make a deal with them. You go to the hospital visit the boy and they’ll shut up. For good."

"Do you think they’ll take it?"

Hunter raised his eyebrow, focusing on the talk and not on the fact they were walking really close, his arms and hands brushing here and then.

"I’m still the captain of this ship. And if they’re not happy, they can jump in the sea for all I care."

Before Hunter could open their door he was impulsively pulled for a hug. He hugged back, astonished. It ended as quickly as it began.

"What was that for?"

He asked for a Sebastian that had passed him to jump on his bed and turned his back to him, curling up.

"For sticking up for me. Thanks."

He murmured, so low Hunter almost didn’t hear it. 

"You’re welcome."

"Hunt?"

"Yeah?" 

He asked distractedly as he flipped his book pages.

"Will you go to the hospital with me?"

He glanced at the other but he was still not looking his way.

"Sure."

"Okay, cool… Thanks."

"You’re welcome." he repeated, screwing his brows, before remembering he had to take his uniform off and put on some comfortable clothes after wiping the tears off his blazer and try to study. One thing he was sure of. It was going to be a long afternoon trying to do so.


End file.
